


Always

by Rosa_Cotton



Category: Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, Peter Pan - J. M. Barrie
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Nighttime, Romance, Sewing, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 22:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8178299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosa_Cotton/pseuds/Rosa_Cotton
Summary: Late at night, Peter watches Wendy… Prequel to Stars Which Shine Only for Me.





	

The house became silent and still as each of the boys, in turn, dropped off to sleep. The only light in the room came from the small fire burning in a corner of the room.

Through nearly closed eyes, Peter watched as Wendy pulled up her rocker close to the fire. With a little smile she started on her sewing. He took in how her orange hair had become a golden red by the fire's light shining on it; how her head bent over her work; and how her sure, knowing hands skillfully pulled the needle through the fabric. Under her breath, she softly hummed a tune unfamiliar to him.

She was the first girl he had brought to Neverland. Yes, there were Tinker Bell and Tiger Lily, but they have always lived here, and Peter had made peace with Tiger Lily a while ago. Wendy was different…a mother to him and the boys.

Fascinated, he watched her hands move surely and gracefully, doing their work. There was something soothing, comforting in the simple task. A small, sleepy smile spread over the boy's face and he lowered his lids a little more when Wendy paused in her sewing and looked in his direction. A wave of warmth rolled over him at seeing a light smile touch her mouth, and a sparkle shone in her eyes before she returned her attention to her work.

As Peter allowed his eyes to close, he was content to know every night Wendy watched over him and the boys lovingly from her rocker before the fire. She was always there when he would peek. Always.

THE END


End file.
